My Feelings
by Goddess Of Mischief And Lies
Summary: "Why would he like me? I mean I'm his best friend's little sister and his little brother's best friend. And he's already 22 and I'm 19, he might prefer an older woman" Kari said sadly.
1. Discovering The Feelings

**Hello! This is my first fanfiction I hope you enjoy it**

**English isn't my first lenguaje so i'm sorry for any mistakes...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon, I only own the plot of this story...**

**And let me know what you think! It was supposed to be a short story or an one shot but I'm getting excited, so I guess I'm going to make a few chapters.**

**Pairings: Matt & Kari, Tai & Sora, TK & Alys (OC)**

* * *

Kari Kamiya was walking through the street on her way to her best friend's house. She had her mind busy, lately she'd been thinking about something, well rather someone… who's that person you ask? Well is no other but Matt Ishida, her big brother's best friend and her best friend's big brother, ironic much? Anyways, she had no idea why she was crushing on him _'I'm not crushing on him, am I? Aww this is weird, I had never really noticed him, I mean yes he's cute, he's hot, he has the most beautiful blue eyes I've ever seen, and beautiful golden hair… TK has practically the same hair and eyes but they're still not the same, when I look into Matt's blue eyes I feel like he's looking right into my soul… Wow I'm really bad; I can't believe I'm thinking these cheesy things'._

She was so deep in thoughts she wasn't looking where she was going and ended up crashing into someone, and falling on her butt. _'Oww… that hurts' _she looked up and saw the last person she wanted to see at the moment. Matt Ishida stood there in front of her offering her a hand to help her; she took his hand and blushed at the contact.

"Oh Hey Matt, I'm sorry, I wasn't looking where I was going" Kari said rushing the words out of her mouth.

"It's ok Kari, were you going over to TK's?" Matt said getting closer to take one strain of her brown hair that was out of place and put it behind her ear.

"Y-Ye-Yeah" she stuttered blushing. _'Oh My God… I think I'm going to die, NO WAIT stop thinking stupid things!'_

"Well I was going over to your place to see Tai, so I guess I'll see you later" He winked at her turned around and left.

Kari was shocked _'Did he wink at me? Oh God, why is my heart beating so fast? No no no no noooo… I do like him'_.

* * *

She started walking again, and in less than 5 minutes she arrived to TK's apartment and rang the door bell.

TK opened the door and smiled "Hey Kari… Umm why are you so flushed? Did something happen on your way here?"

"Ahh no, well I ran into Matt but besides that nothing happened" she said entering the apartment and sitting on the couch.

"You want something to drink?" TK asked. "Yes thank you" she answered _'should I tell TK? Maybe he can help me… but Matt is his brother and I don't think he wants to talk about his own brother… but still-'_

TK entered the living room and interrupted her thoughts saying "Come on tell me, I know you want to tell me something so tell me" he gave her a glass filled with lemonade and sat on the couch next to her.

Kari sighed and decided she'll tell him. "Well lately I've been feeling something for Matt, and I have no idea why… but I think I like him… a lot"

"You should try telling him how you feel and maybe who knows he might feel the same way for you" He said it like it was the easiest thing in the world, well guess what… IT'S NOT!

"Why would he like me? I mean I'm his best friend's little sister and his little brother's best friend. And he's already 21 and I'm 18, he might prefer an older woman" she said sadly.

"So what? Haven't you realized that in almost every relationship the guy is older than the girl?"

"Yeah but there's also Tai, I don't think he will ever approve of Matt being with me, if ever" she sighed, and TK wrapped an arm around her shoulders and said "Well I think that if Tai loves you as much as he should he'll let you be with whoever you want if that person makes you happy, and he should be glad he's best friend would be dating his little sister 'cause he's supposed to trust him"

"Yeah that's true but still I don't think we'll ever be together… Anyways I'm going home, I don't want you to be late for your date" she said winking at him. He blushed and said "How did you know about it?" She giggled "Alys told me" and with that she walked out of the apartment and back to her place. Alys is one of Kari's classmates in the university they're both studying Photography and became really good friends, she's tall, she has long black hair and beautiful green eyes, Kari introduced her to TK and well they got along pretty well.

* * *

Kari got back home knowing exactly who she was going to find there, she entered the kitchen and drank a glass of water to calm her nerves she knew Matt was with Tai in his room, so she just needed to avoid them and go straight to her room _'Yes that's a good plan, and maybe tomorrow I can speak to him normally about… about… about well I don't know about what I'll think of it later'_ She walked past Tai's room and went into her own when she was about to close her door Tai's opened and she heard Tai's lousy voice scream "Mom! Matt's staying over!" Her heart sank _'WHAT!? NO?! Please mom say nooooo!' _she knew it was a lost cause because her mom loves Matt.

"Ok honey!" Mom said.

'_Oh Crap'_

_

* * *

_

**Thanks! Please Review!**

**_~ Vero!_**


	2. Experimenting The Feelings

**Hello Again!! Thanks for the reviews, I hope you like this new chapter... =D**

**Let Me know what you think...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon, I only own the plot of this story.**

* * *

**"Blah Blah Blah" **--- Means a conversation by phone or txt SMS

_'Blah Blah Blah' _--- Thoughts

* * *

'_Oh Crap'_

Kari was confused; she was happy but was nervous at the same time even though it wasn't the first time Matt was staying over, he practically lived there but it was the first time since these weird feelings started to show up.

It was 6 in the afternoon when finally her parents decided to leave, they were going to Paris for a week, it was their 25th anniversary, and this trip was a gift from Tai and Kari.

"You're going to be ok, right? I went grocery shopping so there is enough food and I'm leaving you some money for any emergency, so you should be ok, Right?" Ms Kamiya asked for the 9th time the same question.

"Yes Mom, it's ok, it's not the first time we're alone" Kari said hugging her mom. "Besides mom we're grownups, go and enjoy a whole week without kids!" Tai said rushing her out of the apartment.

"Ok, fine. I guess we'll see you in a week, anyways I'll call you when we arrive, Bye Kari, bye Tai, Bye Matt…" she said kissing each in their foreheads.

"God finally! So are we going to meet the guys at 'Black Light'?" Tai asked Matt. "Yeah I guess but it's too early" Matt responded with a bored face. _'Coffee shop by day and Hot Club by night' _

"So? We could go and wait or take a walk or something!" Tai said excited. Matt smirked and said "You're just dying to see Sora". Tai blushed.

"Didn't you see her like 3 hours ago? Can't stay away for long, huh?" Kari said. She sat on the couch and turned on the TV.

"No he can't" Matt answered laughing. _'He has a nice laugh… oh no, now I see every detail T_T' _

"Shut up! And let's go!" Tai grabbed Matt's arm and starting pulling him out of the apartment, "Wait, Hey Kari, wanna come with us? It'll be fun." He asked her. "Thanks but no, I'll stay here" she said smiling at him.

"Can we go now?" Tai said annoyed. "Yeah, well see ya" he winked at her and went out the door. "We'll be back around 1am, ok? Take care! Byeeee!" Tai said closing the door.

She continued watching TV until her phone rang she looked at the caller ID _'Incoming Call – Alys'_ "Hey Al"

"**Hi Kari… What's up?!" **

"The sky, what about you?"

Alys giggled **"Riiiiight… well I just got back from my date with TK"**

"And? How was it?"

"**Awesome, he's a really sweet guy"**

"What did you guys do?"

"**We went to the Amusement Park, it was so much fun… he knew I loved roller coasters. We rode every game, and of course saved the best for the last…"** she giggled.

"The ferry's wheel" Kari guessed

"**Yeah, and when it stopped at the top he kissed me! I know it sound cheesy and it's a cliché but I loved every minute of it"** Kari could hear the excitement in her voice.

"I'm glad to hear that… I gotta go, I'm gonna take a shower, see ya tomorrow?"

"**Of course! Byeee!"**

She hung up the phone and went out to the balcony she looked up and saw the moon, she sighed _'I'm so happy for TK and Alys, but I wish I had someone to hold me and kiss me under the moonlight… *sigh* I guess it's not happening any time soon, I should go to bed It's almost 11pm and I'm kinda tired, but first a nice hot shower'. _She took a shower and put on her pajamas, which consisted of a dark purple short short and a light purple string shirt. She was asleep in less than 5 minutes.

She woke up and looked around for her night stand clock it read '4:13am'. '_Tai and Matt should be back by now… Uhh I need some water' _she went out of her room and passed past Tai's room and heard him snore _'Yep he's home'_ she went to the kitchen but didn't turn on the light it was enough with the moonlight, she saw a silhouette of a person sitting in one of the kitchen stool she recognized him immediately it was Matt. The moonlight was bright enough to let her know he wasn't wearing a shirt. '_Oh my god, he's here… in my kitchen… at night… without a shirt on… no lights on… just the moonlight'. _Her heart was beating fast.

"M-Ma-Matt?" _'Why am I stuttering?'_

"Oh Hey, didn't see you there, what are you doing up?" he asked her with a stoic face on. "I could ask you the same thing" she replayed. "Touché… I couldn't sleep, what about you?"

"I was thirsty" she stood in front of the cupboard "You want some water?" she asked looking at him, he nodded. She stretched and took one glass, but couldn't reach for the other one, she tried to stretch a little more, she was on her tip toes but still couldn't reach it, suddenly she felt someone behind her and saw Matt's hand take the glass she was trying to reach. She could feel his breath in her neck, she was glad there were no lights on because she was blushing badly, million thoughts ran through her mind in that moment. He was so close, but so close. He had already taken the glass but he stood there behind her, neither of them moving. Kari felt like minutes had passed when he moved even closer (if possible) his hand went to her neck, he softly caressed it and moved the hair out of the way, and he brushed his lips in her neck, not actually touching her. She was trying to control her breathing but she failed she was hyperventilating. _'No way… Oh my god! I can't believe it… I think I'll die from a heart attack!' _And then she felt it his soft lips pressing against the side of her neck. And all rational thoughts left her mind. He gave her a soft kiss and she let out an almost audible sigh; but he heard it and made a little more of pressure she felt his lips sucking in her skin, she moved her neck to give him more space, his lips gave her little butterflies kisses along her neck. She started turning around and in that moment he realized what he did, she turned completely and looked at him with confusion and desire in her eyes, she couldn't look at him perfectly because of the lack of light, he was walking backwards, looking almost guilty.

"I'm sorry" He said, turned around and went inside Tai's room closing the door behind him. She just stood there astonished, processing what just happened. She liked what he was doing, but she was sad, he was sorry, he didn't mean to do it, she was getting all her hopes up.

She went back to her room turned on the light looked at her reflection in the mirror and saw 3 red spots in her neck the exact same spots where Matt's lips were just a few minutes ago. She got in her bed and drifted back to sleep dreaming with what could've happened if he didn't stop kissing her; she couldn't get the thought out of her mind…

* * *

**Please Review!! =P**

**~ Vero!**


	3. It Never Happened

Heeeeeeey! I'm extremely sorry! I know I said Monday but well never believe what I say xD lol

I know it's a really short chapter but I'm trying to get my inspiration back! it ran away!!!

Thanks a lot to those who reviewed my story!! I lovee youu 3

and Thanks to those who Favorited it and added it to theirs story alert! thx!!! ^^

I don't own digimon xD

* * *

Kari couldn't sleep... she kept remembering her encounter with Matt every time she closed her eyes. She kept remembering how it felt to have his lips on her neck. She groaned. She would've preferred to feel those soft lips on her own.

She was feeling restless; she got up, stretched and walked out of her room. She was walking down the hall, not paying attention to her surroundings, she was about to enter the hall's bathroom when the door suddenly opened and Matt walked out.

She felt her cheeks burning. The guy that 3 hours ago decided to kiss her neck and hunt her dreams was standing in front of her. What was she supposed to do?

"Umm... I-I'm sorry..." she spurted out looking at the floor and moving out of the way.

"There's nothing to be sorry about" he said walking past her.

'_Doesn't he remember? It just happened! And it was him! AHHHH!' _

"Hey Kari... about what happened in the kitchen, it never happened ok?" he said looking over his shoulder. He stood there as if waiting a reaction from her, which he didn't receive, he kept walking, reached Tai's door, looked at her and said something she didn't understand, and then entered the room.

Kari stood there completely shocked. _'So it didn't mean anything? The why did he do that? Because he just felt like doing it?'_

She closed the bathroom's door and walked back into her room, closed her door and decided to try and get some sleep... but let's just say, it never came.

* * *

It was late in the morning when Kari woke up, she looked around and saw her nightstand clock it read '11:26AM' she went to her bathroom and washed her face and teeth. She went to the kitchen and saw Matt, she felt her cheeks burning again, and her brother sitting in the table eating pancakes, she sat next to her brother, in front of Matt. "Good morning" She said. "Morning" they both replied. She looked up at Matt, he was eating his pancakes normally. In that same moment Matt looked up and met Kari's eyes, she couldn't read his stare, she felt confused and annoyed. Tai felt the tension grew between them but shrugged it off.

"Kari, you want some pancakes?" Tai asked getting up and grabbing 2 pancakes from a plate. "Yeah thanks" She took one bite and swallowed "Mmm this is really good, Matt" she complemented. "How did you know it was Matt who made them?" Tai said frowning "Cause there's no way you could have cooked something this good" Kari replied grinning. "She's right" Matt smirked. "Tch… Whatever" Tai said annoyed.

Some time passed in silence when suddenly Tai broke the silence saying "Kari? What's that red spot on your neck?" he asked poking it, Matt almost chocked with the food, he clearly remembered what happened last night. "Ouch… be careful it hurts" Kari tried to hide the spot with her hand but it was too late Tai already saw it "Is that a hicky?!" he practically yelled.

* * *

Thanks For Reading!!! xD

**_~VerO!_**


	4. Is this real?

**_Hi Guys!_** After 2 years I'm finally back! LOL Hope you enjoy this new chapter. And I'm really sorry about the delay :3 but now I've decided to finish this story, it might take a while, but I'll make it happen :D

Sorry for any spelling or grammar mistake.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Digimon. u.u

* * *

_Ending of the Last Chapter:_

_Some time passed in silence when suddenly Tai broke the silence saying "Kari? What's that red spot on your neck?" he asked poking it, Matt almost chocked with the food, he clearly remembered what happened last night. "Ouch… be careful it hurts" Kari tried to hide the spot with her hand but it was too late Tai already saw it "Is that a hicky?" he practically yelled._

* * *

"Ehhh… no?" Kari said nervously twisting her hair with a finger giving a quick glance across the table to where Matt sat. "Then what is it? Huh?" Tai asked getting angrier as time went by. "It's nothing Tai. Just forget about it…" she replied. "Really? Because to me it looks exactly like a hicky!" Tai said hitting the table with his hand. "So what if it is? It's not your damn business!" Kari yelled at him.

Silence… Tension... Panic mode: on!

'_Ok, this is awkward'_. After Kari's explosion, they all stood there, in silence. Tai was in shock, Kari was panicking and Matt was feeling awkward. After what it seemed like an eternity, Kari calmed down and decided to speak "Umm yeah… It's a hicky".

Silence again.

"Who did it?" her brother responded. "It's none of your business Tai, so stop it" Kari sighed. "Anything that has to do with you is my business, now tell me who did it, do you have a boyfriend that I don't know about?" Tai asked getting angry. "Stop it Tai, I'm serious. This is my life; I don't have to go notifying you about every single thing that happens." Kari said. She took her pancakes' plate and started walking to her room. "Hey hey! Where do you think you're going? We're not done here." Tai yelled. "Oh yes we are!" she yelled back at him and slammed her door shut.

Awkward moment… Matt sighed while finishing his pancakes. "She's a big girl Tai, she can handle her life on her own" Matt told his friend. It was a failed attempt to try and calm him down. "She's my baby sister, and I won't allow an idiot to try and hurt her" he responded while eating his pancakes again. Matt sighed. "I'll get going. I need to clean the apartment and I have to do a few other things". Tai laughed "yeah right, you just want to go back and keep on writing that mysterious song that you don't want anyone to read until it's ready". Matt looked at him with his annoyed face. "Shut up. See you later, and have fun cleaning up all the pancakes' mess, Loser." He picked up his stuff and walked out the door but not before hearing Tai yelling "Just tell me already who's the chick you're so caught up with!". Tai closed the door, looked around the kitchen and noticed all the dirty dishes and pancakes' mix all around the floor. _'Meh. Sometimes I really hate you Matt.' _

It was around 2pm when Kari finally decided to come out of her room. She saw her brother in the couch asleep '_huh. He doesn't have anything else to do'. _She was trying to find her keys and with the little noise Tai woke up. He rubbed his eyes and looked up to his sister "Kari?" he yawned. "Sorry for waking you up, I was looking for my keys, I just found them." She replied showing him the keys and turned around to leave when he spoke. "Where are you going?". She stopped and answered without turning around "I'm going to TK's, so stop worrying I'm not meeting with some guy behind your back." Ouch… Low blow. "Look Kari… I'm sorry for the way I reacted; I just don't want you to get hurt in any way." He stood up and reached for her hand to turn her around. "I know you're a big girl, but still, you are my baby sister… so it's kind of difficult but I'll try to stay out of your business. Just be careful." She surprised him by giving him a hug. "I love you Tai… everything is okay" she smiled. "Okay then. I won't keep you. Say hi to TK and Alys. She'll probably be there, they are like inseparable nowadays" he chuckled. "That's my doing" Kari answered laughing before walking through the door.

Kari chose to walk all the way to TK and Matt's apartment. They lived there on their own since their dad had to move to another city because of his job. For two boys living alone it was kept really clean and organized, it was probably thanks to Matt. '_If you think about it… he really is perfect. He writes, sings and plays the guitar, plus his cooking is delicious, he's organized and he's really handsome… oh my god, I'm so screwed.' _Kari arrived to the apartment and knocked on the door. '_hmm that's weird, TK is taking too long to answer the door' _she knocked again a bit louder. "I'm coming!" That was Matt's voice from the inside. '_Oh no! I thought he wouldn't be here! This is going to be so embarrassing'. _He opened the door and was shocked to see the girl that has been on his mind all day long, standing right there in front of him. "Hi Kari…". She stood there, watching him, shock displaying on her face too. "Umm hi Matt… how are you?" she finally said. "I'm good… you?" he asked while opening the door a bit more. "I'm okay… is TK around?" she nervously asked him. "Oh… he's not here now. He went out with Alys. But you can come in if you want and wait for him?" He offered her. She thought about it for a little bit and replied smiling "Yeah sure, thanks".

He opened the door wider and let her in. She then noticed he was wearing his cooking apron. "You're making lunch? Can I help you with anything?" she turned around and asked him. "Actually I'm making a dessert, it's almost done, but if you want you can put the icing to the cake" he told her. He found the icing and gave it to her. "Okay. I really want to learn how to do it right, so don't laugh at me if I mess it up" she laughed taking the icing from his hand. He chuckled. She started putting the icing on the cake while he was watching her. He liked her hair, light brown, it looked soft. He also liked her eyes, those hazel eyes, the way they lighted up when she was doing something she enjoyed, like right now. He realized that he never actually looked at her before, until a few days ago. He's not sure how it happened, but one day he just had this emotion and this pull towards her. He knew it was something forbidden, because of his best friend and his reputation. He was known for dating lots of girls, but lately he just wasn't interested in them. His mind was somewhere else, thinking about this girl standing in front of him. He chuckled when he saw her sticking out her tongue in concentration while decorating the cake. "Why are you chuckling? Did I do it wrong? ...Oh shoot. I ruined it! can you fix it?" she said panicking, she really wanted to do it right. He laughed. "You're doing great, keep going. I'm going to clean the rest of the kitchen while you finish." She let out the air she was holding, sighed, and kept going.

He started cleaning around. He mopped the entire kitchen while laughing and talking with Kari. He noticed she was almost done decorating; they were in comfortable silence. He was picking up the knives when his mind started to wander off again. He was thinking about this girl… actually woman. '_She stopped being a girl a long time ago'_. He's been doing that a lot lately, but he couldn't help it, his mind automatically drifts off and thinks about her. "Ouch!" he exclaimed. He looked down and saw that he cut his hand with one of the knives. Blood started to pour out. "Oh my god, are you okay? Come here let me help you" Kari was alarmed, she didn't really like the sight of blood, it makes her feel weird and it makes her panic. "Put your hand under the water" she ordered him while taking his hand on her own and letting the water wash away the remains of the blood. She was breathing hard and her eyes started to water, she looked down to avoid his gaze. "Hey… calm down… It's just a little cut, don't panic." Matt whispered. He used his good hand to bring her face up, looked into her eyes and said "it's okay now… I know you can't stand blood, but look it's gone now, it's not a big deal… come on, breathe". She let out a breath, controlled her tears and started breathing normally. "Okay… I'm sorry for panicking… I'm such a loser." She responded in a tiny voice, letting a few tears escape her eyes. He took his damaged hand out of the water, dried it and turned around to look back at Kari again, he saw her tears. Seeing her cry… it made him feel weak. "Shhh… I'm fine and everything is okay" He said taking her face in his hands.

They were really close. She was breathing rapidly, but it wasn't because of the previous panic attack. She could feel his breath and she longed for his lips… "Can I do anything to make that cut better…?" she whispered and looked into his eyes. "Maybe with a kiss… it'll heal itself" he whispered back looking into her eyes and then her lips. They were so close now. She could feel his hands on her waist, and noticed her own hands on his shoulders. This was really going to happen, he really wanted to feel her lips, and taste her, it's been killing him. She kept her eyes on his. Those blue eyes. It felt like an eternity when she finally felt his lips on hers.

He finally did it. He was kissing her. And she was kissing him back. He felt her hands on his hair messing it around but he didn't care, it felt amazing. He moved his own hands from her waist to the small of her back. They lips kept on moving against each other's. He decided to take it farther and ran his tongue across her lower lip, asking for permission. And she granted it. She loved this feeling, his lips, they were so soft. And now his tongue caressed hers. He moved one of his hands and grabbed her neck pulling her closer. They needed to breathe so they pulled away from each other. He looked into those lovely hazel eyes, and asked a silent question. And she answered him by kissing him again, this time it was a really passionate kiss, they could both feel their needs. He put his hands around her body, lifted her up and sat her on top of the table, with her legs opened and him standing in between. That didn't stop them from kissing. He now had one hand on her leg and the other one on her neck. He removed his lips from hers. She looked disappointed until she felt his breath on her neck followed by his lips and his tongue. She moaned. He kept on kissing her neck; he knew exactly where to kiss thanks to the other night. She encouraged him to keep on going with the moans that escaped her mouth. She pulled his head up and kissed him on the lips again, letting her tongue explore his mouth. She bit his lower lip, and he groaned. '_Wow, that sounds so sexy'_. He pulled back and looked at her flushed face caressed her cheek and kissed her again making her moan. She could feel him smirking against her lips.

"Hello? Matt! We're home!" They heard TK's voice and pulled apart from the kiss. "Oh… did we interrupt something?" Alys asked them innocently. TK and Alys noticed their flushed faces and saw Kari sitting on top of the table. Kari was feeling really embarrassed. Matt looked at her, turned around and said "I'll be back later…" he took his jacket and left. TK and Alys were standing holding hands in front of the kitchen door. After a few seconds of pure silence "Oh my god!" Alys yelled excitedly.

"I'm gonna kill you guys…" Kari glared.

* * *

**A/N: Thank you for reading. Hope you guys enjoyed it! Leave a comment :3**

_**~Vero!**_


	5. Just Friends

**Well here's the next chapter after so long lol. Enjoy. Sorry for any mistakes.**

* * *

Frustration… there was no better word to describe her feelings right now. She loved her friends but they really had a bad timing. The moment she craved for… was ruined by her two best friends. Well, at least she was able to taste his lips.

"So… Spit it out! What the hell just happened and when where you going to tell me?!" Alys exclaimed while reaching for Kari. "Well… there's not much to say, you saw the end of it and it's now probably ruined and won't happen again thanks to you." Kari answered giving her a teasing glare. "It. Must. Happen. Again!" Alys replied while shaking Kari by her shoulders. All this time TK was in silence, not saying a word until he finally spoke "I knew you liked him but I had no idea that he actually liked you back".

Kari turned to him with a surprised face "You knew?".

"You were a bit obvious" He replied chuckling. "Oh my god Kari, come on this is Matt freaking Ishida, he's so handsome and those blue eyes are amazing, you feel like he's looking into your soul." Alys said with a dreamy face. TK glared at her "You know he's my brother right? And that I'm your boyfriend… and I'm standing right here?". Kari couldn't help it and laughed, they were always like this. "Baby, I don't like your eyes" Alys replied shaking her head, TK looked a bit saddened but then she said "I love your eyes… they are like looking into the wide ocean, and I love you. You and only you baby. My heart was made for you" She kissed him and he kissed her back.

'I wish I could find someone who can make me feel like I'm the only one… I think I actually found him but no idea if this is going to work out' Kari thought. TK and Alys were perfect for each other. And whenever they were having a 'moment' it felt like you were intruding or something like that. "Ok ok! Enough! You can make out when I'm not around" Kari said playfully and they stopped kissing.

After hours spent with her best friends, talking and joking, Kari decided to go back home. She took the long way, she needed to clear her mind a bit, she grabbed her iPod and played the shuffle list; the first song that came up was 'Full Moon' by The Black Ghosts. Perfect. Content with her choice of music, she kept on walking singing along. She arrived home and noticed that Tai wasn't home.

It was around 9pm when she got hungry and made a cheese grilled sandwich. Just as she finished eating it, the bell rang. She frowned and answered the door.

"Tai, why the hell you keep on forgetting-" as soon as she opened the door she came face to face with Matt Ishida, the man who keeps on torturing her thoughts. "…your keys….. oh" she finished lamely.

"Sorry, I thought you were Tai, since he's not here, and he's always forgetting to take his keys with him, maybe he think the keys will magically follow him around or something. Really, sometimes he can be really stupid-and now I'm just babbling. Sorry" she gave him a small smile.

"It's ok. Can I come in?" he asked her in a low voice. "Yes, of course" she replied and opened the door from him. She noticed his appearance, a button up blue shirt, matching his eyes. And a black jean. He looked dashing. He walked in and felt her gazing at him; she caught his look and blushed. She was wearing pyjamas!

"I don't know where Tai is, or when is he coming home… but if you'd like, you can wait for him here."

"Yeah, Tai called me and said that he was going to stay at Sora's tonight. So… I actually came here to see you."

"Oh… So, um what can I do for you?"

He followed her into the living room, she sat in the sofa and he sat right next to her. She was feeling quite anxious, his troubled face worried her. He sighed and ran a hand through his golden locks. "I've been thinking about what happened today… I was really confused. I've known you my entire life; you used to be just my best friend's little sister and nothing else, besides a good friend. But it isn't until a few days ago that my thoughts about you have changed. I can no longer see you as a little girl. I am attracted to you, a lot. I like you, a lot. And I'm not sure if that's a good thing or not."

Now she was more than confused. "Why would it be a bad thing?" She softly whispered. He turned his head and met her eyes, those hazel eyes. "You are Tai's sister…" he said under his breath. And now she was angry. She was furious, she felt her eyes watering and the words dying in her throat. "Who cares about Tai?! I'm old enough to choose by myself, I'm sick of just being 'Tai's little sister' I'm a grown up woman, and someday he'll have to notice." She stood up and paced from one side to another, giving into her frustration. "He can't control my life" she snapped.

Matt went to her side and grabbed her arms, he softly caressed them. "I understand what you are feeling. But he's my best friend and no, I don't want to hurt him." He touched her cheek and dried her tears. "I am sorry Kar… I do really like you, but maybe we should be just friends… for now." Kari moved backwards and removed his hands from her. She had her back against the wall; she leaned into it and closed her eyes. "Fine Matt… Whatever pleases you." He moved closer to her. "Don't do that…" he whispered. Kari opened her eyes and looked into his piercing blue eyes. "Do what?" she replied. He touched her arm with his fingers "Don't bite your lip" he ordered. She could feel his warm breath brushing her lip.

"What? Why can't I-" his lips found hers before she could finish her question. She didn't want to give in that easily, but it was oh so difficult to resist. His left hand was nested in her neck, caressing her. And his right hand travelled down to the small of her back, keeping her against the wall but at the same time pulling her into his own body. Her hands hugged his neck, and a moan escaped her lips when she felt his tongue asking for permission to take it further. She obliged and soon his tongue was caressing hers in a harsh but passionate way. In that moment he decided he loved kissing her. One kiss, which was all it took to bring his walls down, this kiss… hard, but soft, fiery, but cool. It might have been a split second but it sure felt like forever. All questions were eradicated from his mind as he felt her lips slowly melting into his.

He pulled away; the hand that was resting in her neck moved and caressed her hair while they were taking shallow breaths. He looked at her and she started back into his hardened blue eyes. She didn't want him to stop; she brought his lips down to hers again, this time taking control of the kiss. An explosion of passion and desire overwhelmed them both. She ran her hands along his golden locks as he tried to fight her for control.

Her heart was racing, she loved this feeling. Tiny moans left her lips, revealing how much she was enjoying the kiss. He grabbed one of her legs without breaking the kiss, and pulled it up to his waist, touching and caressing every inch of her thigh, he could feel her body shivering from excitement and his own body was experimenting waves of passion crashing around. They needed to pull away now, or he wouldn't be able to stop later. Slowly breaking the kiss, he gave her tiny kisses around her cheek, nose and chin. She was flushed, that was amazing.

Trying to catch her breath again, she started laughing, without looking into Matt's eyes. He dropped her leg, kept his other hand in her back and pulled her chin up meeting her hazel eyes. "What's so funny?" he asked her giving her short kisses.

"If we are 'just friends' then why are we kissing?" she replied giving him a small smile with joy reflected in her eyes. He answered her by giving her another mind-blowing kiss and his trade mark smile. She then knew what was behind that quirky smile, and it made her need for him grow even more.

* * *

**Hope you all liked it, leave any comments ^^ Thank you. And yes, I'm still writing this xD**

**~Vero**.


	6. Author's Note

Hello Everyone.

First of all, I want to thank you all for reading this story.

I know I said that I was going to continue it, I did mean it. However, I began this story in the year 2008 - 2009, when I was 15-16 years old. Right now I'm almost 21 and I cannot connect to the storyline I planned anymore. Therefore, I will mark this story as completed, and focus on trying to write other stories. Even though it is not finished as I once intended to finish it, I think is completed enough for it to be done.

I truly thank you all for the support, and I hope to see you again in any other stories that I might come up with.

Thank you. Take Care!

~ Vero.


End file.
